A New Page
by noodlecat0328
Summary: Firekit was torn from her loving family. When a chance arrives to get her home, she immediately takes it. However, situations change... will she really go back to WindClan?


**Firekit: She-cat, 3 months old. Dead brother, only kit in nursery **

**Yellowtooth: Violent warrior. Determined to find Firekit.**

**Clawstar: Leader of WindClan**

**Amberfur: Firekit's mother**

**Barkclaw: Firekit's father **

**Maggie: Kittypet. Curious and clueless**

**Doug: Dog**

**Beetlepaw: RiverClan apprentice**

**Mudstar: Leader of RiverClan**

"Mom!" Firekit cried "Mom! Help me!" She felt drool dripping down her pelt. Jaws were clamped over her scruff, carrying her away.

"Firekit! Firekit! No!" She heard her mother's voice screeching behind. A couple of warriors was chasing after her, but the strange thing carrying her was too fast for them. Her eyes flickered, and saw her father wound his tail across Amberfur's back.

"Mom..." She felt weak. She was so tired...

(WindClan Clearing)

"My kit... My kit!" Amberfur wailed

"Stupid dog!" Yellowtooth meowed "I'll find him and tear him to shreds!"

"Clawstar... please find her... She's the only kit I have left.." Barkclaw begged. Clawstar had never seen the head strong warrior so desperate.

"Of course, we'll do our best to try." Clawstar tried to reassure them, though his heart told him it was probably hopeless.

"I will find her!" Yellowtooth declared "And kill that horrible dog!"

"Very well," Clawstar knew it was hopeless to argue with Yellowtooth "I don't want any more wariors on this, though. There's enough work to do."

Yellowtooth nodded, eyes flashing with eagerness.

"You got it, Clawstar!"

(Twoleg nest)

Firekit stretched and yawned

"Amberfur, I'm hungry.." She felt around for her mother, only to find empty space. "Amberfur?" Here eyes snapped open. Where was she?

"Oh, you're awake!" Plump black and white she cat meowed "Want some?" She flicked her tail at a pile of brown pebbles.

"What's that? Who are you?" Firekit squeaked "Where am I?"

The cat flattened her ears "Don't ask me so many questions!" She complained "It's food, and I'm Maggie."

"You're a kittypet!"

"Oh, you're one of those clan cats..."

"How'd I get here?"

"Doug carried you in. He seemed pleased when he came in with you."

"Doug?"

"My housefolk's dog." She explained "He carried you here, wagging his tail like crazy."

"I want to go home!" Firekit whined

"Aren't you hungry though?"

She looked at Maggie "Yeah.."

"Here, have some." She nudged the rabbit dropping like things towards her. Firekit cautiously took a bite into one.

"Blahh!" She spat "That's disgusting!"

"I know, they give me wet food in the afternoon..." Maggie meowed sadly

Firekit looked around. The den was white, with an opening to the forest at the very edge! Firekit ran towards the woods, and slammed against something invisible.

"Ow!"

"Silly, you ran right into the window!" Maggie chided "Go out through the cat door!" She pointed at a small flap next to the window. Firekit cautiously pushed through, and was greeted by warm sunshine.

(RiverClan)

Beetlepaw was mad. He had been confined to camp because he accidentally crossed the ThunderClan Border. All he wanted to do was see the Twoleg place! No cat a had saw him, but the senior warriors were still mad and confined him to camp. Now, he wants to explore even more. Making sure no one was looking, he went behind the nursery and padded out to the marshes.

_No one will catch me if I go that way! _He crouched down low, hidden in the reeds. The twoleg place was just pass ThunderClan territory.

"All right, you can do this."

He dashed quickly pass the border, ThunderClan scent flooding his nostrils. Gagging, he continued forward. The cluster of twoleg nests was just in sight. He carefully approached the nest, peeking into each one.

"Amberfur! Amberfur!" He heard someone wail. _Amberfur? Isn't that a clan cat? _He walked towards the noise

"Who's there?" He hissed.

A tiny cat appeared at the edge of the twoleg's garden. "You're not from WindClan!" She whimpered

"WindClan? How do you know about the clans?" this kittypet was weird

"I'm Firekit! I'm from WindClan and a stupid dog carried me here! I wanna go home!"

"Haha, only WindClan kits would be as stupid as to be carried away by a dog!"

"Shut up," She cried "You're mean! I want my mom!"

"I'll help you, I'm Beetlepaw" Beetlepaw meowed "and only if you give me something in return."

"What?" Her eyes grew wide "I'll give you anything! Please take me home."

"Okay, I'll try. But you have to wait, because good warriors come up with a good plan. I'll come tomorrow." He meowed coolly

"Fine..."

(Next day)

Firekit didn't want food. She wanted that snobby RiverClan cat to get her out of here. He was arrogant, but he seemed nice...

"Hey you! You should eat. It's wet food!" Maggie waved her tail happily. She was eating a pile of slop.

"Umm no thanks." Firekit meowed.

"Fine, whatever."

She went outside to wait for Beetlepaw. She wanted to go home!

"Pst! Hey you!" Beetlepaw snuck out of a bush. "I got it! We will leave now!"

Firekit excitedly padded towards him, careful to not let Maggie or Doug see her.

"Let's go! I wanna go home!"

"Okay, but you have to be very careful." Beetlepaw felt like a mentor, and he liked it "We'll have to pass through ThunderClan Territory, and they're evil cats!"

"Okay, I got it!" Firekit bounced around

They snuck under the fence, and crawled under the small space. The forests were looming over them. Beetlepaw traveled slowly, since Firekit was with him.

"Ow!" She tripped over a tree root

"Shh!" Beetlepaw padded over to her. "You okay?"

"My pad hurts!" She whimpered. She tried pressing it gently to the ground, but fell backwards.

"I can't walk!"

Beetlepaw sighed, "I'll carry you, just hush! I can't get in anymore trouble." He picked her up by the scruff, which was extremely difficult since she was more than half his size. He lugged Firekit through the undergrowth.

"Who's there! I smell RiverClan and WindClan!" A ThunderClan warrior's voice rang through the air. Beetlepaw gulped. He ran to a bush, and pushed Firekit through.

"Stay!" He hissed. "I'll be back."

Firekit felt her heart racing. Everyone had said that ThunderClan was cruel and heartless. She told herself to calm down...

"You're imagining things!" Another voice meowed "There's no one here!"

"I swear..."

"Come on, let's go back."

The two cats padded away, and Firekit let out her breath. Beetlepaw emerged out of nowhere.

"That was close. Let's get going." He nudged her gently out of the bushes.

"Thanks."

He led her to a hollow tree. "I found this a while ago. It's getting late. Let's stay here." They padded into the log, where there were already two nests. Sensing her shock, he laughed

"I told you a good warrior plans everything out!" He chose the best nest, and slept. Firekit wasn't used to such a cramped space, but tried to sleep anyways.

(Next Day)

"Wake up!" Beetlepaw nudged her awake, the scent of mice filled the air.

"I'm hungry."

Beetlepaw sighed. "You kits." But nudged a mouse towards her. She gulped everything down quickly, hunger taking over her instincts.

"Sorry... Here you have some too."

"Nahh, I ate already. If you're ready, let's go." They exited the log

"It's almost RiverClan territory, and then WindClan." He informed her "We'll be there soon."

Firekit didn't want to leave Beetlepaw... it was strange, but he was really close to her now... What was she thinking? He's RiverClan! They crossed the river, the cold water swished around her ankles.

"Alright, WindClan is right over there. Just go there and you'll be on your territory. He turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I don't want to leave!"

"What? Why?"

"Because... " She shuffled her paws "I want to stay.. with you.."

"But then you'll be RiverClan!"

"So?"

"Well... I mean, I'm not against it... But they'll think you're kidnapped by us!"

"I'll change my name!" Firekit meowed. "I don't want to leave!"

"Fine..." Secretly, he was pleased "Let's go back. I'll tell them I found you abandoned on the twoleg path."

(RiverClan)

"BEETLEPAW! Where have you been!" Mudstar growled

"Sorry! I found her on the twoleg path and ... Well, I couldn't abandon her!"

"She's obviously a rogue! We can't take her." Hearing this, Firekit looked up with her watery blue eyes.

"I mean... I don't think... I'll think about it..."

Firekit and Beetlepaw looked at eachother... A new story was about to begin in Firekit's book.


End file.
